eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1709 (17 December 1998)
Synopsis Beppe tells Jamie that although his statement is not enough evidence to charge Grant, it will give the police a much stronger line of enquiry. In the meantime, nobody need know that Jamie has made a statement. "And what if Grant and Phil do find out?" "Trust me Jamie, they won't". However, little do they know that Dot has spotted Jamie getting out of the police car. Dot takes this as a sign that Jamie has been up to no good and takes pleasure in discussing this later with Peggy. Grant apologises to Phil for blowing up at Simon last night. "Stop thinking with your fists". Phil starts to doubt Grant's innocence; did he try to persuade Tiffany to stay with his fists? Grant asks, "do you think we can trust Jamie?" "Yeah" assures Phil. Little do they know! Later that night, Peggy asks Grant what Jamie was doing getting out of a police car with Beppe. "Make him see sense Grant, before he does something stupid". Grant will make him see sense all right! Grant goes round to Phil and Jamie's. Jamie is in on his own and Grant shouts at him through the door. On his way back from the Arches, Phil sees Grant and asks him what he's doing. Grant tells Phil that Jamie has grassed on him, but instead of support Phil sticks up for Jamie. "You think I did it" says Grant. "I threw my wife down the stairs and I nearly killed her. Well admit it, that's what you really think innit?" "I'm not going to answer that." "You just did!" At the hospital, the neurosurgeon tells Louise and Simon that Tiffany has improved a great deal. She will soon be taken off the ventilator and sedatives. However, he warns them "until Tiffany is fully conscious we won't be able to gauge the full extent of her injuries". It is possible that she has suffered brain damage. Conor tells Ruth that surely she should have taken the pill by now, it's been 2 days. She tells him that in order for her to get the prescription she'd have to tell the doctor that what she did was a mistake. "It was" he says. "Well, maybe the whole thing was a mistake" retorts Ruth. So Conor tells her that it's over. Upset, she rips up the prescription for the pill. That's what started this all off in the first place. Melanie's mum has decided to spend Xmas in St Lucia with her new man so as she doesn't want to spend the day with Alex and her dad, Melanie accepts Mary's invitation to spend it with the Fowlers. How will Pauline take this news? Ricky and Teresa meet Barry D, Barry's friend, who tells them about the casual work that he has lined up. The work is transporting stolen Xmas trees and will pay £1,000 for 3 night's work. Ricky is painfully aware that with his previous form, he could get locked up for this if he's caught. Barry D assures him that there's no risk involved. Ricky and Teresa agree to do it. Will Ricky never learn? Guilty about his betrayal to Lenny over the club night at the Market Cellar Huw catches Lenny with his head in the oven and thinks he's trying to "top himself". Lenny is actually cleaning the thing and anyway, it's electric! Huw apologises to Lenny for the way he's been treating him and Lenny gives him the keys to the Market Cellar so that he can borrow the amp for the pirate radio station. It's all systems go for the club and Huw and Lenny are mates again. Credits Main cast *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite Guest cast *Barry D - Paul Corrigan Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes